


Halloween Stories

by LIMB_collective_mind



Category: LIMB (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Creepy, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Death, F/M, Gen, Halloween, Mystical Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIMB_collective_mind/pseuds/LIMB_collective_mind
Summary: В этот сборник вошли истории, которые были придуманы игроками на хэллоуин 31 ноября 2018.





	1. История Аделины

Тусклый солнечный свет проходит через кроны таких высоких деревьев, от листьев которых уже мало что осталось. Совсем скоро деревья превратятся в голые черные палки, которые копьями будут торчать из земли то тут, то там. А пока я всё дальше продвигаюсь в лес под хруст первой опавшей листвы. Этот лес мне знаком словно родной дом: не раз здешние тропы и поляны давали мне место для прогулок, укрывали от других людей. Сегодня я снова пришла гулять в его спокойной тишине.

Между низких ёлок, старых корней вековых сосен, поросших мхом, и сухими кустиками черники начинает стелиться густой туман, и чем дальше я иду, тем больше меня поглощает белая пелена. Сначала ты перестаешь видеть носки любимых ботинок, потом не видно колен и бёдер, так тебе всё больше начинает казаться, что тело летит, рассекая пространство. И вот я уже на широкой лесной поляне, в центре которой давно упавшее дерево. Что странно, туман не поглотил его, наоборот, будто обходит стороной.

Удобно сев на естественную лавочку, я лениво разглядываю такие знакомые очертания. Сосна, вторая, третья, уже полностью золотой клён. Резко справа от меня мелькнула тень. Не успев ничего понять, я уже вижу, как большой волк бежит в мою сторону, грозно скаля пасть и с каждой секундой приближая беду. Подхватившись, ноги несут меня в противоположную сторону. Но убежать не удается, уже человеческие руки крепко хватают меня за плечи и разворачивают. Глаза только успевают увидеть лицо мужчины-индейца, как в области сердца раздается дикая боль. Дыхание перенимает, секунда, вторая – и вот я уже падаю на колени. В его руках моё сердце. Такое небольшое, оно еще продолжает машинально сокращаться, выплёвывая остатки бурой крови.

Я просыпаюсь от собственного крика. Сердце на месте, оно бешено стучит. Это был всего лишь дурной сон. Встав умыться холодной водой, чувствую, как кожа на груди странно печёт. Под майкой обнаруживаются три свежих следа от когтей. Я бегу к зеркалу посмотреть на их под белым светом лампы, ведь слабый свет торшера мог помочь мне себя обмануть.

Резкий свет загорается и подтверждает – следы на месте. Я пробую слепо дотянуться рукой до верхней полки, где стоит заживляющая мазь. С кем не бывает, во сне от страха поцарапала себя. Рука все не может нащупать баночку. Раздражённо вскинув голову, я шарахаюсь от зеркала. На меня смотрит тот самый индеец. Зловещий чужой хохот заполняет сознание, а в голове звучат слова: «Теперь ты принадлежишь нам».


	2. История Шона

Однажды я зажгу спичку.  
Серная головка прошуршит по боку коробка, выбивая искру, зажигая огонь и выпуская струйку дыма, который щекочет нос острым запахом. Горящая палочка не будет иметь ничего личного к последующим событиям. Это её работа — поджигать.  
Она, возможно, была бы и против того, что произойдёт после. Но кто её спрашивает, правда?  
Однажды я зажгу спичку. И этим закончу всё.  
Смешки, тычки, пинки, ссадины, унижения и боль. Я закончу это.  
Они, возможно, даже не поймут, что произошло. Они, возможно, даже не подумают в данный момент о том, что один человек сможет стереть навсегда улыбки с их лиц.  
Я зажгу спичку.  
Я подожгу свой погребальный алтарь.  
И нажму кнопку.  
В этот момент автобус, полный весёлых людей, взлетит на воздух.


	3. История Асмодея: В Аду все неспокойно

Вы думаете, что в Аду, обители скорби и мучений, не может случиться что-либо по-настоящему ужасное? А слышали ли вы про лже-пророка, возвращающего людей в мир живых в виде покорных ему существ без собственной воли? Или про души, оставшиеся прикованными к месту, где они встретили свою смерть? Или про то, как в Шеоле пробудилось создание времен столь древних, что никто о них и в помине не слышал? Но все эти истории, внушающие страх и вгоняющие в дрожь, не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, что произошло в Аду на прошлый Хэллоуин.

В час, когда над стенами Иерусалима сгустились сумерки, я вернулся в свой Сектор с тем, чтобы принять отчеты от подчиненных. Я следовал коридором, расцвеченном сотнями ведущих в смертный мир окон, когда внимание мое привлекла окруженная множеством любопытствующих демонов витрина, за которой заканчивалось спортивное состязание. Каковым было мое удивление, когда я понял, что победитель просит судью разделить его приз с теми, кто занял второе и третье места. И это притом, что на плечах спортсмена умостился бес из моего собственного Легиона.

Я посмотрел в другое окно, где рыжеволосая девушка, всегда отличавшаяся особой восприимчивостью к связанным с завистью влияниям, обнимала сестру и радовалась ее успехам. В третьем окне мужчина предлагал женщине, в которую был влюблен, выбрать между ним и соперником. Ко всем этим людям были приставлены демоны, призванные воздействовать на зависть, ревность, соревновательность.

Я вызвал демона, отвечавшего за девушку с рыжими волосами, и потребовал доложить, какие влияния он на нее оказывал. Как я узнал, с его подачи девушка целый день напевала песню о дружбе между сестрами. Также она пересмотрела семейные видео, а когда шла домой из колледжа, то решила, что слова слепого проповедника о любви к ближнему предназначаются именно ей.

Поочередно бесы представали передо мной и рассказывали, сколько благих дел совершили смертные с их подачи. Я отстранял от работы одного за другим, однако вскоре масштаб бедствия обратил меня к мысли искать помощи других Князей. Я не успел куда-либо отправиться, они и сами не заставили себя ждать.

Первым явился Велиал. Мановение его руки — и сюжеты в окнах сменились. Богач раздавал щедрую милостыню, бедняк делился последними крохами, владелец крупной сети казино объявлял о закрытии всех своих заведений.

Следом за Велиалом из воздуха соткалась фигура Абаддона, принесшего вести о братании сторонников различных религий, а также о вспышке пропаганды йоги и медитации, все — дело рук его собственных демонов.

Затем мой Сектор посетил Вельзевул, чьи бесы неустанно распространяли среди смертных здоровый образ жизни. Маммона и Лилит почтили меня своим присутствием одновременно, рассказав о раскаявшихся изменниках и сластолюбцах, а помимо того, о повсеместных случаях отказа от драгоценных украшений и роскошных нарядов. Лилит пребывала в полном отчаянии — несмотря на ее усилия, по всему миру жрицы любви отказывались от заработков и уходили в монастыри.

Поделившись горестями, мы заметили, что среди нас не хватает Бельфегора, и пришли в смятение, поскольку в тот момент ожидали чего угодно. Не ровен час, помешательство, охватившее подчиненных нам демонов, затуманит и наши умы.

Вшестером мы явились в погруженные во мрак гулкие гроты, где блуждало эхо капель, разбивающихся о пещерный пол. Мы звали Бельфегора, пока он не вышел к нам из разверзшейся в стене трещины, за которой простиралось очередное подземелье. Он выслушал нас и вместо ответа показал Liber Oficiorum — Книгу Обязанностей, которой руководствуется каждый демон при исполнении своей работы. Бельфегор провел рукой по черному переплету, и надпись сменилась на Liber Beneficium. Книга Благодеяний. Как выяснилось вскоре, такие книги оказались у всех распространяющих влияния демонов, заменив собой их собственные.

Мы трудились весь вечер, чтобы вернуть все на круги своя. Наконец, демоны вернулись к разнесению темных влияний, а мы вновь собрались в моих владениях, наблюдая, как грешники подвергаются испытаниям и поддаются искушениям. Никогда прежде это зрелище не дарило нам такого умиротворения.

Условившись считать все произошедшее жестокой шуткой на Хэллоуин, мы так и не узнали, кто сыграл ее с нами. Еще долго мы вспоминали этот случай с тревогой, однако нас утешало то, что подобные вещи случаются крайне редко, а значит, в следующем, 2018, году работа Ада обещает быть бесперебойной, спокойной и предсказуемой.


	4. История Мисти: Мир теней

…вечер 31 октября, 2017 года, Бруклин, Кингс-Хайвей.  
Канун Дня Всех Святых оказался по-ноябрьски промозглым и холодным. Ветер завывал, гоняя по улице мусор, пыль и остатки сухих листьев, заставляя случайных прохожих прятать головы глубже в плечи и зябко ежится. Но это было на улице – в небольшой квартирке в Бруклине, которую снимали три молодые девушки, было гораздо теплее и уютней. Конкретно сейчас все они занимались тем, что заканчивали расклеивать по дому черных бумажных летучих мышей и вырезать страшные рожицы на тыквах. Так получилось, что в этом году праздник выпал на самый разгар рабочей недели, так что на какие-то шумные вечеринки у них не оставалось бы ни сил, ни желания. Так что, посовещавшись, все трое решили устроить свой совместный праздник с ведьмами и глинтвейном.  
-Костюмы у нас есть… — Дайна загибает пальцы.  
-Украшения… почти… готовы… — Кейт делает последние штрихи ножиком. Критически оглядев оскалившуюся тыкву, она улыбается, и начинает вырезать ей широкие насупленные брови. – Мисти, у нас сегодня будет глинтвейн?  
-А как же! – из кухни доносится задорный голос, и через пару минут рыжая девушка в черном островерхом колпаке вносит в комнату божественно пахнущую кастрюльку.  
Пять минут суеты, и вот, в обычной бруклинской квартирке, освещенной лишь светильниками Джека, сидят и мило попивают глинтвейн три милые ведьмы. Они ведут разговоры на темы, что так присущи ведьмам, но вскоре разговор мерно перетекает на совсем другие темы.  
-Да, хороший получился вечер, — едва не мурлыча, Диана смотрит в лицо страшной тыкве. – Но не кажется ли вам… что чего-то совсем не хватает?  
-Мне тоже так показалось. – Кейт лукаво улыбается. – Для праздника в честь мертвецов нам определенно не хватает историй о мертвецах.  
-Прямо о мертвецах? – Мисти чуть оживляется. Выпитое вино дает о себе знать.  
-Да нет. Я думаю, ты понимаешь – вообще о всяких… странных вещах, что могут произойти только в этот день.

Рыжая девушка в островерхом колпаке задумчиво крутит в руках полупустую кружку.  
-Странные истории, говоришь? Думаю, я знаю одну такую… — Мисти вздыхает и откладывает так и не допитый глинтвейн в сторону. — Это случилось лет 10 назад. Как сейчас помню, это было примерно в это же время, в канун Дня Всех Святых…

***

Это было примерно же в это время, в канун Дня Всех Святых. Маленькая Мисти гуляла по городу вместе со своим другом Нейтом. Малефисента размахивала корзинкой в виде тыквы, оборотень просто шел рядом, и она оба стучались в каждый дом на своем пути и выпрашивали конфеты, как и положено в этот день.  
С Нейтом она познакомилась меньше недели назад. Этот мальчишка буквально врезался в нее на улице так, что он сбил ее с ног и упал вместе с ней.  
-Эй, осторожней!  
-Да что ты… Черт, снова упустил! – Вихрастый мальчишка от досады ударил кулаком об землю, но болезненно поморщился. – Если бы ты не шла посреди дороги, я бы точно ее догнал!  
-Если бы ты смотрел, куда бежал, то ты бы не сбил меня, и смог ее догнать! – обиженная Мисти показала язык. Немного подумала и спросила. — А ее, это кого, кстати?  
-Да так… — Парнишка грустно вздохнул и махнул рукой. – За совой бежал. Сипухой.  
-Как в Гарри Поттере? Она что, должна была принести тебе письмо?  
-Да нет же, при чем тут письмо. — Мальчик грустно вздохнул. – Она мне не для письма нужна… Но уже неважно. В другой раз точно догоню.  
Вихрастый мальчишка встал, отряхнул своими разбитыми руками коленки, и протянул Мисти руку, помогая встать.  
-Меня, кстати, Нейт зовут. А тебя как?

Теперь они шли и разговаривали, как старые друзья. Корзинка их уже почти наполнилась, и Мисти уже подумывала возвращаться домой, как вдруг эту вечернюю тишину прорезал звук, больше подходящий лесу, нежели пригороду Нью-Йорка. Дети медленно повернули голову на звук.  
На крыше соседнего дома сидела сипуха. Сова ухнула еще пару раз, хлопнула крыльями и будто соскользнула в воздух, почти не взмахивая крыльями.  
-Это она, это снова она! – Нейт радостно потянул девочку за собой. – Идем скорее, а то она опять улетит!  
-Это просто сова! Зачем нам за ней идти? – Мисти заупиралась.  
-Это не просто сова! Ты когда-нибудь видела сов в городе? Правда, просто… просто идем со мной, я потом тебе объясню! А сейчас идем быстрее, а то она снова улетит! – Мальчик снова потянул Мисти за руку, и в этот раз она пошла вместе с ним.  
Сова же летела дальше. Чем дальше они шли, тем страннее было – люди будто не замечали скользящую в общем-то невысоко над землей птицу. Она вела их в основном проулками – иногда весьма ярким, иногда совсем темным. Нейт уверенно шел вслед за птицей, а вот Мисти… пока что любопытство перевешивало страх, но надолго ли его хватит? В особенно темных местах она боязливо оглядывалась, ей все чудилось, что в тенях кто-то есть, кто-то, кто задумчиво наблюдает за парой детей и летящей сипухой… но как только они выходили на свет, это ощущение пропадало.  
Шли они достаточно долго. Мисти уже совсем запуталась в переулках – она даже не была уверена, что смогла бы вернуться домой, но тут Нейт радостно вскрикнул, выпустил из руки руку Мисти и побежал в сторону одного из домов, где на крыльце стояла невысокая черноволосая женщина, так похожая на мальчика.  
-Мама! – мальчик крепко обнял женщину.  
-Нейти, ты наконец-то дома! – женщина гладила его по волосам, прижимая одной рукой его к себе. – Мы так беспокоились за тебя, места себе не находили. Бабушка чуть ли не весь город прочесала, пока искала тебя.  
-Прости, мам. Я заигрался, а когда захотел вернуться домой, понял, что заблудился. Я пытался найти дорогу домой, но у меня не получалось.  
-Это неважно. Главное, сейчас ты дома… — Женщина поднимает глаза и видит Мисти. – А что это за милая девочка, что ты привел с собой?  
-Ее… Ее зовут Мисти. – Мальчик явно смущен и чуть заикается. – Я познакомился с ней недавно.  
-И ты привел ее с собой? Ты подумал о том, как она будет в такое время возвращаться обратно?  
-Я… Я побоялся идти один! С ней мне было не так страшно! – мальчик опустил голову. Женщина лишь вздохнула и повернулась к девочке.  
-Сейчас уже поздно. Прости моего непутевого сына, он не должен был брать тебя с собой. Но раз уж ты здесь, может, ты зайдешь к нам в гости в честь праздника? Печеная тыква и сладости на столе, и ты сможешь здесь переночевать. А завтра мы отведем тебя обратно.  
Мисти помотала головой.  
-Но… но мои родители волнуются. Почему мы не можем хотя бы вызвать такси, если уже так поздно?  
Женщина печально покачала головой.  
-Боюсь, у тебя вряд ли получится это сделать. Видишь ли, в этом районе весьма плохо со связью. Мы вряд ли сможем дозвониться до кого-нибудь.  
Девочка спешно проверила телефон, и к своему огорчению, он действительно был не в сети.  
-Прошу тебя, зайди в дом. – Женщина гостеприимно распахнула двери, жестом указав ей дорогу. – Уже холодно, вы оба явно замерзли.  
Мисти неуверенно кивнула, и робко зашла в дом. Тот был теплым и уютным – теплые ковры, резные тыквы, украшения в виде скелетов, летучих мышей, паутины. Из гостиной доносились звон посуды и разговоры – похоже, праздник был в самом разгаре. Девочку проводили к столу, наложили еды и увлекли беседой так, что она потеряла счет времени – люди стали собираться спать только уже почти к рассвету. Сонную, утомленную девочку чуть ли не на руках отнесли в предназначенную для нее комнату, укрыли одеялом и оставили спать.

…Она проснулась от холода. Попытавшись нащупать одеяло, под пальцы ей попадалась только старая рванина. Когда она открыла глаза, то едва не вскрикнула – комната, которую она еще вчера помнила, как теплую и уютную, сегодня была ветхой и разваливающейся. В окне не было стекла, и морозный ветер гулял по комнате, свистя в рассохшихся стенах. Деревянная кровать почти полностью сгнила, истлели матрас и одеяло. С перепугу девочка упала с нее, и пол под ней опасно заскрипел. Все в этой комнате выглядело так, будто вот-вот рассыплется в прах.  
Испуганная девочка выбежала из комнаты и побежала искать других людей в этом странном доме, но в какую бы комнату она не заходила, ее встречала мертвая тишина и тлен. И скелеты. Скелеты, лишенные малейшего куска плоти, выбеленные временем, они лежали в кроватях так, будто мерно спали. В доме не было живых – лишь мертвецы, и Мисти, не выдержав этого зрелища, с криком выбежала на улицу.  
Она звала хоть кого-нибудь, но в этом городе будто все вымерли. Ни птиц, ни людей – лишь гнетущая, зловещая, мертвая тишина. Каждый дом был подобен ее дому – такие же сгнившие и разваливающиеся. Где-то недоставало двери, где-то – окон, местами не хватало досок в стенах. Хлопали полуистлевшие занавески, на ветру скрипели ссохшиеся старые доски.  
Девочка бежала и бежала, все пытаясь позвать на помощь, но ей не было ответа. Она бежала, и иногда слышала под ногами хруст… хруст костей, что попадались ей на пути.  
Она уже почти выдохлась, когда увидела дом, что выглядел целее, чем остальные. Стекла в нем были целые, но пыльные, дверь не скрипела, но самое радостное – оттуда доносилась простая незатейливая песенка. Мисти ракетой домчалась до этого дома и ворвалась внутрь, благо дверь была не закрыта. Двигаясь на звук, она нашла седую старушку, что спокойно вязала длинный-длинный шарф. Перепуганная девочка кинулась к ней и начала быстро-быстро бормотать.  
-Бабушка, там скелеты, там никого нет, мне очень-очень страшно, бабушка, я хочу домой…  
Старая женщина в пестрой шали будто и не удивилась, увидев девочку здесь. Она обняла ее и гладила по голове, пока она постепенно приходила в себя после того ужаса, что ей довелось увидеть:  
-Милое дитя, как же тебя напугали. Прости их, они надеялись, что ты проснешься после заката, и не увидишь их такими. Не бойся, Бабушка Сипуха не даст тебя в обиду…  
-С-сипуха? – Девочка выпростала зареванное лицо из многочисленных бабушкиных юбок и шмыгнула носом. Здесь она чувствовала себя куда уютнее. – Как сова, за которой Нейт бежал?  
-Да, ты права. – Старушка печально улыбнулась. – Я и есть та сипуха, которая искала этого пропавшего мальчика. Он был слишком неосторожен – сейчас, когда так легко пересечь грань… Хорошо, что я смогла найти его вовремя.  
— Грань? Бабушка, о чем ты? И где все? – девочка так увлеклась рассказом старухи, что даже чуть забыла о мертвецах, что она видела сегодня утром. Пожилая женщина лишь рассмеялась.  
-Я уже и забыла, что сейчас люди мало верят в подобное. То, что сейчас зовут Хеллоуином, имеет много имен – Самайн, День мертвых… Но идеи в чем-то похожи – это время, когда колесо года делает свой оборот, когда светлое время уже ушло, а темное – еще не совсем устоялось. В этот день, день перехода, все границы становятся зыбкими… абсолютно все. В том числе и грань между миром живых и землями мертвецов. В это время неосторожный человек или дух может оказаться в другом мире, просто переступив порог или завернув за угол – да, бывает и такое!  
-Мир мертвых? И я теперь тоже мертвец? – девочка обеспокоенно смотрела на старушку.  
-Нет, милая моя, тебе еще рано здесь быть, — старушка улыбалась, продолжая гладить девочку по волосам. – И ты уйдешь отсюда, когда стемнеет. Я провожу тебя.  
-Но если это земли мертвецов, то почему вечером все были живы? И почему ты не рассыпаешься на отдельные кости?  
-Таковы правила этого места. Каждую ночь местные жители обретают плоть и ведут себя так, как вели, когда были живыми. Но едва покажется луч зари, как плоть облетает с них прахом, и они падают наземь там, где стояли, превращаясь в безжизненные трупы… и так до тех пор, пока солнце не исчезнет за горизонтом. Я же не мертвец. Если честно, я никогда не была таким человеком, как ты, или Нейт. Вы называете меня духом. И я могу перемещаться между этой гранью в любое время, в образе совы – или человека. Я помогаю людям в их час найти дорогу сюда, или нахожу тех, кто случайно сбежал отсюда.  
Так они и говорили весь день, пока солнце не начало клонится к закату. Бабушка Сипуха рассказала тогда множество удивительных легенд, а девочка слушала ее, затаив дыхание. Но с наступлением темноты с улицы донеслось бормотание. Мертвецы восставали, и их пробуждение не было радостным. Испугавшись, девочка прижалась к старухе, когда уродливые фигуры начали приближаться к дому. У кого-то из них недоставало рук или ног, тела других были изуродованы. Все они обвиняли девочку, крича, что это она была причиной их уродств – ведь она бежала по их костям. Там, где череп под ее ногами откатывался в сторону, виднелось безголовое туловище. Там, где она наступала на ребра и ключицы, виднелись искореженные тела. Там, где она задевала бедренные кости, были люди с вывернутыми ногами.  
Бабушка Сипуха сказала им, что они сами виноваты в своих несчастьях, понадеявшись на случай и крепкий сон, ведь никто из них не объяснил девочке, куда она попала, и как ей себя вести. Что-то бормоча себе под нос, мертвецы стали расходиться, чтобы залечить свои раны, а девочка, вместе с совой, отправилась к дому тех, кто ее приютил.  
Нейт выглядел сконфуженным. Он горячо извинялся перед Мисти – ему действительно было стыдно за то, что ей пришлось пережить. Девочка долго его слушала, а потом хитро улыбнулась и пихнула его в бок так, что тот сел на пол, недоуменно хлопая глазами. Мисти расхохоталась, видя его недоуменное выражение лица.  
-Это тебе за то, что тогда сбил меня с ног! – сказала она, помогая ему встать снова на ноги.- А насчет этого приключения… Ну, зато у меня теперь есть друг-призрак, это же круто!  
-Да, круто… Но мы вряд ли скоро сможем увидеться, – мальчишка выглядел очень грустно.  
-Ну и что? Разве это помешает нам дружить? – она ему улыбнулась. – Выше нос, все не так уж и плохо. Удачи тебе!  
-И тебе удачи… Мисти, — слабая улыбка озарила и его лицо.

Обратное путешествие было быстрым и спокойным. Бабушка Сипуха шла рядом с ней, и в ее присутствии не мерещились никакие взгляды из теней. Она довела Мисти буквально до порога ее дома, и в последний момент протянула ей небольшое совиное перышко.  
-Держи, дорогая. На память.  
-А вы не пойдете со мной? Родители будут жутко злиться…  
-Они и не заметят твоего отсутствия – здесь не прошло и часа. Ты никуда не пропадала, Мисти.  
-Не пропадала… А это точно был не сон? – девочка испытующе смотрела на женщину, в чьем лице все больше угадывалось что-то совиное.  
-Думаю, все же нет, — старушка улыбалась. – Беги, дитя. Тебе уже и правда пора домой.  
Мисти кивнула, сжала в руках совиное перышко и уверенно направилась в дом, где ее и правда еще не хватились. В тот вечер она тщательно спрятала в вещах перышко, как напоминание о том, что самые странные вещи могут быть прямо за углом, и кто знает, кто может сбить тебя с ног завтра вечером.

***

-Забавная история, Мисти, — Кейт гладила тыкву, что освещала комнату подрагивающими рыжими огнями. Я почти поверила, что это и правда случилось.  
-Да ладно тебе, Кейт. Какой мир мертвецов в соседнем переулке? Но история красивая, не поспоришь, — Диана разливает по бокалам остатки напитка. Может, расскажешь еще какую-нибудь, Мисти? Мисти?  
-А, что? – девушка вздрогнула. – Прости, мне показалось… Нет, я таких больше не знаю.  
-Жаль, жаль. Но ничего, я тут как раз вспомнила одну. Как-то раз, когда…

***

В тот по-ноябрьски холодный вечер 31 октября 2017 года в Бруклине на улицах было мало людей – все предпочитали отсиживаться в домашнем тепле. Но если бы кто-то решил прогуляться по Кингс-Хайвей, и был бы достаточно внимателен, то он бы увидел прелюбопытную картину – милая старушка, в лице которой чудится что-то совиное, некоторое время смотрит в окно, за которым переливаются подрагивающие огни тыквенных фонариков и улыбается. Она почти сливается с темнотой, и в какой-то момент она уходит в безлюдный неосвещенный переулок, из которого навстречу луне вылетит с громким уханьем большая сипуха. 


	5. История Адриано

Вся моя жизнь и особенно работа — это сплошная страшная история. К таким вещам привыкаешь — спросите у патологоанатомов. Разве что остаются побочные эффекты в виде кошмаров и панических атак по ночам. Забавно получается: когда ты видишь действительно ужасные вещи и вокруг нездоровая обстановка — ощущаешь себя недурно, но вот когда ты в безопасности, в своей постели, и рядом спит близкий человек — начинается "веселье".

Я бы мог рассказать многое о том, что вам и не снилось, но, мне кажется, будет честно, если я все же выберу что-нибудь, чему нет объяснения даже у меня. В конце концов, никто не знает всего, даже мой отец.

Со своим дедом я познакомился в 15 лет. До этого дня я жил вполне заурядной жизнью туринского мальчика. Ну ладно, не такой уж и заурядной. В конце концов, мы, наконец, встретились из-за того, что я едва не загремел в психиатрическую клинику — но это не имеет сейчас значения. С самого начала дед озаботился тем, чтобы познакомить меня с настоящим миром — таким, каким видит его он сам. Чтобы видеть мир ясно, по его мнению, важно обладать правильными знаниями, ведь у кого они есть — тот всем и правит. И когда мне исполнилось 18, он решил, что мне пора узнать, что такое смерть.

Последней страной Европейского Союза, отменившей смертную казнь, была Франция, она ввела запрет на высшую меру наказания, когда мне было 17, а в действительности они закончили этим заниматься ещё в 70-х. В моей родной Италии такое случалось в последний раз и вовсе в 47-м. Поэтому мы отправились в США, где все это практикуется и по сей день.

Техас держит первое место по количеству исполненных смертных приговоров в стране еще с прошлого века. А в том году мы попали на 13-ую казнь.

Это был Эрик Ненно — невзрачный мужлан за сорок, с бритой головой и отсутствующим взглядом темных глаз. Он был осужден за изнасилование и убийство семилетней девочки, живущей по соседству. Правда, два этих преступления произошли у него в обратном порядке. Тело девочки нашли у него в шкафу, забросанным одеждой. Не помню даже, раскаивался он или нет. Зато почему-то я помню, что он выбрал на последний прием пищи: чизбургер, четыре рыбных пирожка, шесть сваренных вкрутую яиц и кофе. Я потом часто раздумывал, что бы я заказал. Наверное, пиццу с морепродуктами или что-то ужасно жирное — помирать, так с музыкой.

Кроме нас на казни присутствовала семья девочки. Помню Ненно боялся встретится с ними взглядом. Он отказался делать последнее заявление, принял смертельную инъекцию и спустя восемь минут умер. Это был канун Хэллоуина, между прочим.

Я помню, что снял очки, чтобы что-нибудь увидеть. А потом одел снова. И ничего. Понимаете? Ни черта не увидел. Ни того, что можно было бы принять за душу, ни её проводников, ни каких-нибудь колебаний воздуха, вспышек света … не знаю даже. Ничего не произошло. Даже лампа не мигнула. Я ощутил сильное разочарование. К тому моменту я успел увидеть достаточно всякого, и смерть показалась мне слишком обыденной. Как поход за хлебом. Я так и сказал деду.

А потом вечером был ужин, на котором присутствовали наши коллеги из штатов. По сути это был солидный банкет — длинный стол в дорогом ресторане, снятом исключительно для нас. Я был больше заинтересовал перепиской в телефоне и вином, чем беседой за столом, где присутствовали в основном ровесники моего деда. А потом я увидел его. Того самого Ненно. Он сидел на другом конце стола, облаченный, как и все здесь, в черный дорогой костюм, смотрел перед собой в пустую тарелку и ничего не ел. Я аж поперхнулся вином, извинился и поднялся с места, чтобы выйти. Я пробирался вдоль длинного стола с колотящимся сердцем, чтобы увидеть его. Даже может быть заговорить или дотронуться. Умерших людей вот так я ни разу не видел. Понимаете? Но когда я до него добрался — на его месте уже сидел какой-то латинос, который, насколько я помнил, имел какое-то отношение к распространению культа Санта Муэрте.

Я и правда отправился в уборную, чтобы умыться и прийти в себя, и там, стоя у зеркала, я услышал выстрел.

Над рестораном располагалась гостиница, и вы же знаете этих самоубийц. Они любят снять номер, надраться да наестся там таблеток. Иногда они ложатся на кровать и стреляются. На мой взгляд, это крайне эгоистичный и непродуманный способ — потому что кому-то потом убирать за тобой всю эту грязь, а иногда пули пробивают стены, пол или потолок и попадают в кого-нибудь еще. Как например это случилось с мистером Фленикеном в отеле "Элегант" в том же Техасе — я недавно слышал, как об этом Кавалли рассказывал. Так вот над рестораном в тот вечер решила стреляться одна девка, и пуля, пробившая ей голову, прошла через матрац, перекрытия пола и угодила аккурат в мой стул.

Роковые совпадения — это ладно. Что для меня здесь является самым загадочным — так это то, за каким хреном мистеру Ненно понадобилось меня предупреждать и спасать таким образом?

Я с тех пор видел его ещё раза два — всегда на банкетах. И каждый раз шел к нему. Ни разу не доходил. И никто больше не стрелял, и никаких пуль в мой стул уже не попадало. Но я всегда так делал. Ну знаете, на всякий случай.

Когда я спросил об этом отца, он сказал: вероятно, кто-то за тобой присматривает. А больше ничего добавлять не стал. Понятия не имею, кому бы это могло быть нужно кроме него. И кто ещё мог бы такие вещи вытворять. У этого Ненно явно после смерти были дела поважнее, чем таскаться за мной. Уж скорее он мог бы, раскаиваясь, сделать что-то подобное для членов семьи умершей девочки — при условии, конечно, что он не попал в Ад и бродит по земле. Черт его знает…

В любом случае, к знакам я с тех пор отношусь ответственно, и думаю, рано или поздно я пойму о смерти гораздо больше, чем в тот день — как и желает мой дед. Может быть однажды я даже смогу спросить об этом и самого Ненно — но я бы не стал с этим торопиться, меня и так все устраивает.


	6. История Томаса

Ботинки стучат по камням, перебивая гул туристов. Две тени скользят вниз по лестнице на пьяцца дель Пополо сквозь толпу, сквозь сумерки, сквозь городские огни и вспышки фотокамер. Кто-то один – в темноте не разобрать – набирает скорость, перескакивает ступеньки, почти переходя на бег, стучат по камням ботинки. Второй спотыкается, на секунду теряется в толпе, расстояние между ними растёт.  
— Стой! Стой, чёрт, погоди, не вижу нихрена.  
Он роется в кармане, очередная вспышка камеры выхватывает отблеск в стёклах очков.  
Второй то ли не слышит, то ли не может остановиться, подхваченный человеческим потоком.  
— Andiamo! Cпускайся! – орёт он, и кто-то отшатывается, а он спешит дальше, и его силуэт растворяется в тени деревьев.  
Над Пинчо висит непрекращающееся гудящее облако шума, и только две пары ботинок гулко стучат по камням – всё дальше и дальше вниз.

В начале коридора свет, проникающий из библиотеки, ещё позволяет рассмотреть, куда идёшь, но чем дальше, тем гуще и жирнее становится темнота. На повороте к жилому сектору она такая плотная, что, кажется, её можно потрогать рукой.  
Стучат ботинки по лестнице.  
Громкий возбуждённый шепот застывает в черноте ночи:  
— Ты всегда их видишь?  
— Всегда, — решительно заявляет другой голос, — говорю же тебе!  
— И сейчас тоже видишь?  
— И сейчас вижу.  
— И прямо здесь?! – кажется, вот-вот — и воздух затрещит, наэлектризованный азартом, который дрожит в голосах.  
— И прямо здесь!!!  
— Где?! – выдыхает с присвистом, захлёбываясь воздухом от возбуждения, бегут колкие и холодные мурашки по спине.  
Собеседник взрывается хохотом – ха-хахаха! – сверкает белыми зубами в темноте, звонкие серебристые звуки вспугнули ночь, переполошили темноту, колкие мурашки без следа растаяли на позвоночнике.  
— Иди ты, — разочарованно и гулко падает фраза на каменный пол коридора, интонации наливаются обидой.  
— Ой, не могу, — надрывается второй, смешливо всхлипывает темнотой, — видел бы ты своё лицо только что, Томас!  
— Придурок, — голос, наполненный обидой, раздраженно фыркает, вскипает досадой, но это длится всего несколько секунд, а потом остаётся любопытство, чистое любопытство, — так всё-таки видишь или нет?  
— Да вижу, e vero! Но не сейчас. Сейчас никого.  
— А как? Как ты их видишь?  
— Дурак, ну а как ты видеть это… colori diversi, разные цвета? – взрывается возмущением собеседник, взбивает темноту невидимыми руками. — La stessa cosa!  
Пауза. Лестничной площадкой ниже открытое окно мерцает слабыми огоньками старого города.  
— Ладно, — наконец, на выдохе. – Ладно, ладно, а какие они? Такие, как в книжках? Правда?  
— No! – тон голоса снова понижается до шёпота, слова искрятся в темной смоле ночи от той важности, которую в них вкладывают. – Многие – почти как люди, только с рогами и хвостами. Бывают ужасные, как на фресках. А бывает, как… piccolo… пятна, точки. Или нарост, язва – но с руками и ногами. Il nonno говорит, я скоро смогу различать, как… una malattia.  
Темнота понемногу сжирает слова, шёпот замирает. И вдруг – совсем рядом, в каких-то десяти шагах! – оживает темнота, ночь рвётся надвое воем, две тени перепугано вскакивают – позвоночник прошивает холодом и ледяными иглами замерзают волосы на затылке. Бабах! – сердце; бабах! Бабах! – несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений, а потом облегчение, такое, что коленки подгибаются: это дверь скрипела, дверь, дверь открыли!  
— Il curatore, — взволнованно шелестит темнота. Камень ещё не остыл от человеческого тепла, но в нише уже снова пусто, и только две пары ботинок стучат по лестнице вниз.


	7. История Маттео

Стояла тишина. Это была та жуткая ненормальная тишина, когда собственное дыхание воспринимаешь как завывающую метель, а от стука сердца вздрагиваешь и оглядываешься: кто там? Никого?..

Струйки пара изо рта боязливо смешивались со стелющимся плотным туманом, который свет хищной луны превращал во что-то плотное и тяжёлое: казалось, ещё немного – и ноги завязнут в нём, что-то вытянет свою тонкую руку из-под земли и заставит упасть, а жёлтый газ тумана заполнит лёгкие и заставит тебя задыхаться и хрипеть в дикой агонии…

…Маттео шёл по узкой, почти невидимой из-за тумана и ночи дорожке, в которую с двух сторон вцеплялись голые деревья своими крючковатыми пальцами. Иногда они царапали его по лицу и словно хотели схватить за горло. Он поднял воротник пиджака и ускорил шаг: куда-то же эта дорога должна привести. Не бывает так, чтобы человек очнулся неведомо где с абсолютно пустой от воспоминаний голове и никуда не пришёл. Не бывает же?..  
Несколько раз вздрогнув и споткнувшись от хохочущего уханья филина, он вдруг почувствовал под ногами что-то неестественно твёрдое. На лицо накатила волна удушающей пустоты и запаха гниющего дерева.

«Вода, — с облегчением подумал он, ступая на мост, — значит, недалеко должны быть люди».  
Скрип. Скрип. Скрип. Каждый шаг по старому деревянному мосту прорезал ночь и заставлял сильнее вжать голову в плечи. Неотёсанные перила хватали его за полы пиджака, оставляли жуткие занозы и рваные раны в ткани. Наконец он ступил на землю и выдохнул: всё, закончилось.  
Но оно не закончилось. Неподалёку вдруг раздался звук удара чего-то металлического. И ещё раз. И через пару секунд ещё. И ещё…  
Пролетевшая летучая мышь, запутавшись в его волосах, истерическим смехом сообщила, что впереди его не ждёт тёплая постель и сытный ужин.  
— Иди ты к чёрту! – вскрикнул Маттео, схватив её за крылья и отшвырнув в сторону. Она что-то прокричала, заставив его поднять глаза и замереть: на фоне идеально круглой луны выступали очертания высокой готической башни костёла и покосившегося креста. А в просвете между деревьями, почти сливаясь со стволами, стоял кто-то высокий, и руки его попеременно поднимались и опускались, и когда они опускались, тишину нарушал уже знакомый металлический звук.

Он сглотнул, вышел из оцепенения и почти насильно заставил себя двинуться к фигуре. Вот первый живой человек на его пути, может, он поможет ему, расскажет, что происходит?..

…Услышав хруст веток под ногами, человек прекратил своё занятие и повернулся к нему. В руках незнакомца блеснула холодная сталь лопаты. За его спиной адской темнотой развернулась свежевырытая могила, в которую не проходил даже свет луны. Маттео непроизвольно попятился, забыв, что хотел сказать, а могильщик, ничуть не удивившись ночному гостю, кивком указал на вторую лопату, что лежала около ближайшего дерева:  
— Помогай.  
Хриплый голос как будто загипнотизировал его, он даже не подумал о том, чтобы убежать или позвать на помощь. В облике могильщика было что-то такое, от чего он послушно взял лопату, стал на противоположной стороне могилы и начал копать. Их окружили знакомые металлические звуки ударов лопаты о мёрзлую землю. Так молча они проработали с минут десять, когда могильщик воткнул лопату в пожухлую траву и жестом подозвал Маттео к себе:  
— Присядем.  
Маттео осторожно прислонил лопату к дереву и сел рядом с незнакомцем. Он вдруг заметил, что они были одеты практически одинаково: тёмные брюки, старомодная коричневая жилетка на серебряных пуговицах, чёрный пиджак-пальто. Да и сам могильщик резко стал ему знаком, как старый друг, которого ты не видел лет 10, но при встрече после долгой разлуки сразу же узнаешь в толпе. Он знал его, но почему-то не мог ничего вспомнить.  
Могильщик достал из кармана пиджака сигарету, медленно закурил. Как ни старался Маттео внимательнее рассмотреть его лицо, это не получалось: на него как будто падала тень, которая жила сама по себе и не зависела от света луны или огонька сигареты. И когда Маттео уже набрал в лёгкие воздуха, чтобы узнать, что здесь происходит, могильщик заговорил сам:  
— Живым больше нет дела до мёртвых. Живые больше не уважают смерть. Они считают, что как только ты перестал дышать, о тебе больше не нужно заботиться. Тело становится биологическим мусором, на вопрос о душе тебе смеются в лицо и говорят, что её не существует. Мёртвых продолжают хоронить не из-за скорби, а из-за боязни болезней, а некоторых и не хоронят вовсе – сжигают, растворяют в кислоте, скидывают на морское дно.  
Он выпустил струю дыма в сторону могилы.

— Прах к праху, пепел к пеплу. Человек должен быть похоронен, он должен быть отпет, иначе не найдёт покоя. И если живые не исполнили перед ним свой долг, то его исполняют мёртвые.  
Маттео почувствовал, как по спине когтями начал царапать холод. Он не смел пошевелиться, дыхание застряло в глотке. Могильщик затушил сигарету о лопату.  
— Многие не верят. Позволяют себе отнимать чужие жизни, в надежде, что после смерти будет лишь пустота. Но за всё нужно отвечать. Если при жизни ты убивал, то после смерти будешь хоронить тех, кого не похоронили живые. Конечно, это всё в какой-то степени традиция, ведь настоящее тело всё равно останется лежать там, где его оставили в мире живых. Но повторяюсь: за всё нужно отвечать. Я за свои грехи отвечал сотню лет. А теперь за свои отвечаешь ты.  
Могильщик встал, отряхнул брюки, надел ниоткуда взявшийся цилиндр и медленно пошёл в сторону костёла. Маттео, будто очнувшись, резко вскочил, подбежал к нему и развернул за плечо. И в ту же секунду почувствовал, как ноги подкосились. Он рухнул на ржавую листву, не в силах отвести взгляда от лица незнакомца. Лица не было. На него смотрели чёрные пустые глазницы. Белые скулы черепа растянулись в мёртвой улыбке. Маттео схватил его за полы пальто и безумно прошептал:  
— Кто я?  
Могильщик присел на корточки, достал что-то из кармана.  
— Ты мой сменщик, — просто ответил он, раскрывая зеркало перед лицом Маттео.  
Тот бросил невидящий взгляд на своё отражение. Немой крик вырвался из его горла. Белый череп в зеркале также беззвучно закричал и закрыл несуществующие веки, потеряв сознание.


	8. История Савеи

Некоторые полагают, будто демонов напугать нечем — мы ведь и сами кого хочешь напугаем, это же наша работа. Но это не так. В нашей системе работает огромное количество наказаний разного толка, которых любой из нас предпочел бы избежать. Допустим, лишение выходного или отпуска. Кажется, что не так страшно, но попробуйте поработать год без перерыва на сон или еду: даже без физического тела очень скоро вам начнет казаться, будто вы сходите с ума, голова становится пустой, а впереди — целая вечность мук однообразия. Или понижение в статусе. Вместо работы с людьми вы получаете кучу бумаг и безвылазно сидите за столом, не видя ни солнечного света, ни какой-нибудь знакомой физиономии — одни графики, просчитывания и составления списков. А еще и подчиненных бесов тебя лишают — сам носишься потом с письмами и все смотрят на тебя, как на неудачника. Но бывает и хуже. Бывает, что Лорд достает свои ножницы, косу, пику или трезубец, и вонзает в тебя, и ты понятия имеешь, чего лишишься после такого. Это как русская рулетка: возможно ты останешься без воспоминаний о своей земной матери, может быть забудешь, как играть на скрипке, если умел, а возможно из тебя вытечет вся твоя обычная веселость. А если хорошенько ткнут пару раз, то от тебя останется лишь часть, беспамятная тень. И самое страшное — ты даже не будешь знать, чего лишился и каким был. А еще я видел страх даже на лицах Князей. О да, их тоже можно напугать, хотя и очень-очень сложно. О чем это я?

Ах да. О страшном эпизоде из своей жизни. На самом деле я бы не хотел вдаваться в подробности. Отчасти мне стыдно, ведь я действовал непрофессионально. Не знаю, что со мной не так. Может, при обращении в демона в свое время от меня отодрали не все, что следовало бы, и теперь я бываю непростительно сентиментальным. При нашей работе это настоящий порок.

А убийцы — ребята, с которыми я чаще всего работаю — бывают очень харизматичными, уж поверьте мне. Смотришь на них, бывает, и думаешь: ах, как жаль, как жаль. Какой невероятно приятный человек, какие редкие манеры, какой удивительный талант в живописи, пении или музыке. Неужели этот бриллиант погибнет в черной бездне Шеола? Он ведь оступился, просто ошибся — да-да, это была случайность, у него помутился разум, и он не ведал, что творил… Сейчас я умею себя одергивать на таких мыслях, а тогда не умел.

Скажу лишь, что дело было в девушке, которая искренне верила, что в конце 19 века она сможет жить со своей возлюбленной, как пара, не смотря на все устои тогдашнего общества. Про нее ещё написал книгу Алексис Коу. Но я не читал. Не хотел разочаровываться от того, что там она не такая, какой была, да и бередить ту история лишний раз не было желания.

Когда она попала в Башню, мне было невыносимо жаль её, и я совершил первую ошибку — начал общаться. Это не подсудно, в Башне чуть меньше регламента, чем в других частях Ада — поэтому мне и нравилось туда ходить в перерывах между разнесением влияний, но в чем я провинился, так это в том, что начал много болтать. Мне слишком хотелось, чтоб она освободилась. Я действительно думал, что помогаю ей, рассказывая о том, в чем смысл происходящего — но теперь урок я усвоил, спасибо: никогда не посягай на свободу выбора человека. Так что по итогу я ни себе, ни ей не помог. Меня понизили в должности, её оставили в Башне еще на 50 лет. Но даже не это самое страшное. Самое страшное случилось как раз через эти 50 лет.

Наступил день моего очередного отпуска, который случается у нас раз в году. Я получил в своей книге уведомление о том, что разрешение есть и, как всегда, едва дождался 9 часов утра, в которые он у меня должен был наступить.  
Отпуска демоны ждут, как вы Рождества (может, не очень удачное сравнение, сейчас модно заявлять о ненависти к этому милому празднику). В этот день на 24 часа нам возвращается чувствительность — вновь можно ощущать вкусы, запахи, прикосновения. Я собирался отправится в Индию — люблю походить для начала по этническим рынкам и понюхать специй. Мне это всегда напоминает родину. Однако ровно в 9 передо мной явился бес, принесший сообщение от Лорда Велиала. Князь Алчности ждал меня для какого-то срочного дела в Черных Кузницах. Не слишком приятное место. Это пыточные Бафомета. И разумеется я явился туда, раз приказано.

И там я увидел её, распростертую на столе, покрытом запекшейся кровью. Её перевели из Башни в Ад, чтобы наконец-то начать очищение. Пока на её белом теле не было ни единой раны, ни единого следа мучений — она лишь с ужасом озиралась, вслушиваясь в доносящиеся до неё крики и вопли, и бросала на меня взгляды, полные мольбы. Конечно, она меня узнала. Я про себя подумал, что хорошо бы, чтоб Велиал сообщил о своем срочном деле побыстрее, и мне не пришлось бы смотреть на то, что с ней сделают. Мне и без того будет непросто оправиться сегодня от этой внезапной встречи.

— Первый час своего отпуска ты отныне будешь проводить с ней, — услышал я за своей спиной и обернулся.

Лорд Велиал смотрел на меня,как всегда холодно и бесстрастно.

— Если будешь недостаточно добросовестно трудиться за этот час, то я продлю время, — добавил он и развел руки в стороны.

Вокруг нас появились железные столы, загроможденные инструментами самого разного толка — все они предназначались для того, чтобы причинять боль.

— Закончишь в 10:04. Возможно тебе стоит снять пиджак, — сообщил он на прощание и исчез.

И я закончил в 10:04.


	9. История Абаддона

Девушка с глазами цвета ясного летнего дня шла мимо неровного ряда надгробных плит и склепов. В её руках были белые цветы, её высокую причёску венчал венок, а ноги украшали золотые браслеты. Светлое лёгкое одеяние развевалось на ветру, слегка переливаясь в лучах полной луны.  
Она знала, что за ней наблюдают, что некто не сводит с неё глаз, но не знала кто. Пройдя мимо лаврового дерева, мимо чьего-то заброшенного склепа, она спустилась с пригорка и пришла на обычное место встречи.  
Опустившись на колени, она возложила цветы на уже давно не свежую могилу.  
— Так рано нас с тобою разлучили, Мина, сестра моя и любовь моя.  
Голос девушки был ровный, в нём не чувствовалось ни боли, ни отчаяния тех, кто испытал потерю недавно. Наблюдающий за ней сказал бы, что это было 91 полнолуние, как она приходит. Большой срок для скорби, слишком большой для сожалений и горечи.  
— Так давно я оставила тебя. А ты — меня. Но сегодня…  
Девушка поднялась с колен и достала из складок облачения небольшой пузырёк. Его ей дал странный торговец, сказав, что этот настой помогает встречаться с тем, кого давно потерял. Сделав пару мелких глотков из него и, сдержав порыв выплюнуть гадкую на вкус жидкость, она закрыла глаза.  
— Сегодня мы сможем встретиться, Мина. Сегодня мой монолог не останется без ответа!  
Когда девушка открыла глаза, то увидела, что лунный свет окрасился в алый. Перед ней стоял чёрный пёс, котовый к прыжку.  
В панике оглянувшись, она не увидела того, кого ожидала. Страшные образы и существа окружали её: страшные собаки, изуродованные статуи, даже лавр казался готовым к нападению.  
На холме, с которого она спустилась, стояла фигура и держала в руке заженный факел.  
— Мина! Сестра моя! — закричала девушка и бросилась к ней.  
Как только она сорвалась с места, мир тоже начал своё движение. Он наполнился чудовищными звуками, скрежетом и лаем. Она почувствовала, как нечто вцепилось в её платье и тянет назад. Не в силах обернуться, она, зажмурившись, закричала и рванулась вперёд.  
Когда она разжала веки, перед ней стоял юноша с факелом. Он смотрел на неё, и по тяжести его взгляда девушка поняла, что это он был невидимым наблюдателем последние семь лет.  
— Но… Где моя сестра?  
Оглянувшись, она увидела на месте собаки своё тело, лежащее на могиле, а над ним полупрозрачную фигуру юной девушки, которая держала подол платья. По характеру её движений можно было понять, что та расстроена, что она что-то говорит, но разобрать и даже услышать никак не удавалось.  
— Мина! — девушка хотела побежать к своей сестре, но ей помешала железная хватка, которой держал её юноша.  
Она не поняла, когда её рука оказалась в его, но в её сердце пришло понимание, что торговец её обманул.  
— Пожалуйста! Отпусти меня! Там моя сестра!  
Он молча покачал головой и потушил факел. В этот момент всё пропало.


	10. История Даниэля: Уроки географии

— Эй, умник!  
Даниэль вздрогнул, выныривая из своих мыслей. Это был второй класс, контрольная работа по краеведению. Была середина семестра, промежуточная аттестация, но для Дена она имела совершенно другое значение, большее, чем для его одноклассников. Менее, чем через две недели из очередной экспедиции должны были вернуться его родители, и ему очень хотелось похвастаться перед ними своими результатами в учёбе. Более того, учительница была такой строгой и никогда не улыбалась – вот было бы здорово, если он сможет и её удивить своими знаниями! Ведь он вычитал столько умных слов – этнические общности, ландшафт, ядро… Это покорит любого – он так думал. Его частенько просили дать списать, но он отказывался. Мальчик мог помочь с любым предметом – историей, английским, литературой, математикой… Но к географии он относился ревностно и жадно, и потому никому не давал.  
Тем временем грозный шепот сзади повторился.  
— Диас, кому говорю!  
Он втянул голову в плечи и ссутулился, украдкой посмотрел на учительское место – миссис Мортон списывание не любила также, как и он. Если она вообще что-то любила.  
Мальчик вздохнул и постарался успокоиться. Может быть, если он продолжит игнорировать, то сзади успокоятся и отстанут. Он не хотел этих… неприятностей. Ден вообще не любил конфликты и раньше никогда даже не дрался – у него были дела поважнее. Но хулиган не успокаивался, через пол минуты болезненно ткнув его между лопаток карандашом.  
— Диас!  
От растерянности он выронил листок бумаги и повернулся.  
— Что?  
— Дай списать.  
Секунду они смотрели друг на друга в упор. Ден хорошо знал этого парня – Макс Рассел, рослый и широкоплечий второгодник, зачастую задирал всех, кого считал слабее, и, вероятно, умнее себя. Или глупее – настолько, чтобы тратить после учёбы время на домашнее задание вместо игры в футбол.  
— Нет, — четко ответил мальчик, как тут же получил тычок в плечо.  
— Диас, ты тупой? Мне без тебя никак не справиться. Дай списать. Половину хотя бы!  
Ден боязливо оглянулся. Пока не видит. Хорошо. Наклонившись, он прошипел в прыщавое лицо Рассела:  
— Нет. Не дам.  
Тогда, перегнувшись, Макс попытался выхватить листок. В свою очередь, Ден дернул руку на себя, но было поздно – листок порвался на две неровные части. Позади послышался звук отодвигаемого стула. Не оглядываясь, Ден уже знал, что буквально синхронно к ним повернулись десятки голов, некоторые стали перешептываться. Послышался цокот каблуков – цок, цок, цок. Синхронно с ударом сердца Даниэля, пока Рассел безуспешно пытался списать выхваченную часть теста.  
Мисс Мортон остановилось рядом с ними.  
— И что вы делаете, мистер Рассел? Мистер Диас?  
Она поочередно окинула холодным взглядом обоих учеников. У неё были черные глаза – словно выжженные. Ден снова рефлекторно втянул голову в плечи, сжимая пальцами края парты. У него отнялся язык – да и не знал он, что говорить. Рассел и подавно – только открывал и закрывал рот, как выброшенная на берег рыба, одновременно с этим неуклюже пытаясь спрятать под парту обрывок листа.  
— Дайте сюда, — протянула руку женщина – сухую и морщенную, словно высосанную кем-то. Рассел покорно вложил в неё лист.  
— Мистер Диас, это же ваш тест?  
Он кивнул.  
— Вы знаете, я не терплю списываний. За сегодняшнее занятие вы и мистер Рассел получите неуд. А сейчас, пожалуйста, покиньте класс.  
— Но я ничего не успел списать, мэм! – начал было Рассел.  
— Вон, мистер Рассел. Мистер Диас, вам тоже нужно отдельное приглашение?  
Ден покачал головой и подхватил рюкзак. Не застегивая его и не видя ничего перед собой, он вышел из класса. Ноги его были ватные – всё равно, что идти по эшафоту. Конечно, он знал, что он всё объяснит и его не будут ругать. Но и хвалить не будут – а в редкие дни, когда родители были дома, а не в университете или командировке – это было так важно…  
Из глаз брызнули предательские слёзы. Он ускорил шаг и уже бежал по пустым коридорам школы, врезаясь в углы и поскальзываясь на поворотах. Забежав в раздевалку, он плюхнулся прямо на пол, отшвырнув от себя рюкзак. Зло вытерев нос и щеки, он подтянув к себе колени. Какое-то время мальчик так сидел, легко покачиваясь взад-вперёд, пытаясь успокоиться. Он закрыл глаза и попробовал раствориться в образовавшейся черноте, пока не услышал тяжелое сопение прямо над собой. Фантазия нарисовала перед ним огромное чудище – дракона, испускающего дым. Он буквально чувствовал его вонючее дыхание, и от такого резкого запаха дернулся, больно стукнувшись затылком о стенку. Даниэль охнул и открыл глаза, из которых разве что искры не сыпались. Перед ним стоял Макс Рассел.  
— Ну вот я тебя и нашел… — тяжело проговорил он, потирая костяшки, — Хочешь, чтобы я снова на второй год остался, умник? Так вот слушай сюда, урод… — он схватил его за грудки и подтянул к себе. По сравнению с ним Ден весил просто пушинку – худой, щуплый, низкого роста – совсем не партнер такому здоровяку, как Рассел, который, вдобавок ко всему, был ещё и старше него, а оттого ещё сильнее. Он не слышал, что говорил ему Макс, не чувствовал, как тот брызгал слюной, словно ядом. Он был растерян и напуган, а в глубине души, с самого её дна, поднималась, как огонь в жерле вулкана, ярость. Масла в этот огонь подливали обида и стыд – перед одноклассниками, перед учительницей, перед родителями и дедом. И во всём этом был виноват Рассел. Внезапно, словно озверев, Даниэль закричал и ломанулся вперёд. Он лягался, кусался, молотил кулаками налево и направо, царапался и делал всё, что было в его силах. Как маленький зверёк, ловкий и юркий грызун, он нападал на огромного быка, но ведь не даром слоны боятся мышей. На шум их возни прибежал уборщик – ему пришлось отдирать Дена от ошалевшего Макса, который только и смог, что разбить ему губу. Даниэль кричал что-то на испанском, доводя Рассела до ещё большей растерянности – тот не понимал и слова, испуганно пятясь за спину щуплого уборщика, такого же латиноамериканца, как и Ден. Взяв мальчика за руку, он тихо произнёс что-то на испанском, и, на удивление, это мгновенно успокоило Диаса. Всё ещё тяжело дыша, он произнёс в ответ тихо:  
— Sí. Lo siento, Señor. Gracias.  
Уборщик тихо кивнул, после чего отвёл их обоих к директору. Хулиган постарался сесть как можно дальше от Дена, время от времени испуганно косясь на него. Когда их пригласили в кабинет, директор долго не мог понять, как мог Ден поколотить Макса, а не наоборот. Тем более, что отметки по дисциплине и предметам говорили о Даниэле как о тихом и послушном ребенке. На первый раз он сделал Диасу предупреждение, обещав в следующий вызвать в школу родителей и сделать соответствующую отметку в табеле.  
Когда дед встретил мальчика дома, он ничего не сказал. Только долго смотрел на него своими черными глазами. Бездонными, казалось, утягивающими в самую бездну. После чего покачал головой и пробормотал что-то на испанском.  
Больше Даниэль не дрался.  
Контрольную ему разрешили переписать.

***

Ему было пятнадцать.  
Он уже перестал отстригать отросшие волосы и теперь собирал их в хвост. На руках он носил кожаные перчатки без пальцев, скрывающие ободранные во время прогулок ладони. В наушниках громко играл рок, заглушающий суету вокруг. Почувствовав чье-то присутствие, Даниэль снял наушники и заинтересованно приподнял брови.  
— Я могу чем-то помочь? – спросил он.  
— Можешь, вообще-то, — ухмыльнулись ему в ответ, — Географию списать дай.  
«И снова здравствуй, австралопитек. Давно не виделись, кажется, около двух миллионов лет». Он нахмурился – даже в его голове это звучало слишком… по-ботански, что ли.  
— Смени интонацию, пожалуйста, — спокойно ответил Ден и собирался снова надеть наушники, как тут провод выдернули из плеера и затем потянули на себя – почти как за поводок. Он снова поднял взгляд.  
— До тебя с первого раза не дошло?  
Ден улыбнулся и развел руками.  
— Ну почему же, я всё прекрасно понял. Тебе нужно списать. А что ты дашь взамен?  
Хулиган удивленно открыл рот.  
— Не понял. Я тебя не побью – вот и радуйся.  
— Но как же я тебе помогу, если ты меня побьешь? – нарочито удивленно спросил Ден, — По-моему, мы вполне можем договориться иначе, — дожидаясь, пока его слова дойдут до зачинщика, он продолжил: — Недорого.  
— Сколько?  
— Двадцать пять.  
— Ты обалдел?  
— Могу уступить до двадцати.  
— Десять, Диас, или я врежу в твою ухмыляющуюся рожу прямо сейчас.  
— Пятнадцать, и мы договорились.  
— Хорошо, — на него грозно стрельнули глазами, словно хотели пронзить молнией, на что он только ещё шире улыбнулся, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и его лицо затрещит по швам.  
— Завтра будет готово, — произнёс он, после чего снова надел наушники. Воткнув шнур обратно Даниэль не спешил включать музыку, дожидаясь, когда собеседник покинет его.  
На следующий день он получил деньги. Дрожащими руками он достал жестяную коробку с верха шкафа. Конечно, прятать не было смысла: дед бы не взял его денег, но узнай он, на что Даниэль их копит – не одобрил бы. Пересчитав сумму, юноша обрадовался. Ещё немного – и этого хватит на новые линзы для старого бинокля. Старые уже заметно потерлись, да и бинокль с того момента, как успел попасть в руки Дена, успел пережить не одну жизнь. По определенным причинам Даниэль не мог расстаться с ним, потому и собирал по кусочкам – как монстра Франкеншейна. Тот был здоровый, тяжелый, след от верёвки оставлял следы на шее после долгих прогулок, но было в нём что-то родное, что-то из детства, отчего Ден обещал себе сохранить его любой ценой. Даже путём таких нечестных сделок с идиотами, от которых его воротило. 


	11. История Авенира

Он рядом… Он совсем близко. Он прямо позади меня.  
Редкие фонари у единственного шоссе из города бросали робкие, едва-заметные отблески на дорогу. Густая летняя зелень перемешивалась с каменистой дорожкой под ногами, а заросли бамбука стройными рядами возвышались по обеим сторонам, практически полностью скрывая и тропинку, и редких путников на ней от остального мира. В воздухе витали ароматы цветущих трав, кустарников и душистого табака. Кое-где между гибкими стволами кружили небольшими кучками светлячки и стрекочущие цикады. Яркая луна во всем своем великолепии сияла на небе: полная, круглая, словно заполненная изнутри светящимся молоком, она приковывала к себе взгляд и создавала причудливые тени. Где-то вдалеке слышался плеск воды и шум ветра в траве – настоящая идиллия, которой можно было бы любоваться всю дорогу.  
Макото чуть склонил голову влево к плечу, пытаясь уловить движение сзади. Не было никаких сомнений в том, что за ним по пятам кто-то шел.  
Вечерний выход в город неимоверно затянулся, и юноше ничего не оставалось, кроме как возвращаться обратно в отсутствии компании или какого-либо источника света – путь к храму тянулся вверх по заросшей возвышенности к холму, давным-давно оставленной на волю судьбы и природы. Редкие фонарики какое-то время провожали путника вдоль дороги, однако и они вскоре закончились, оставив его в сумраке ночи в компании, разве что, только яркой луны. Шестое чувство редко подводило Макото, и сегодняшний вечер не стал исключением – едва юноша ступил на неосвещенную тропу, его не отпускало ощущение, что сегодня должно произойти что-то неладное. “Дурак”, — резюмировал голос в голове его действия, и был абсолютно прав.  
Поудобнее перехватив сумку и палку, с которой он пришел, юноша, тем не менее, двинулся вверх, прислушиваясь к звукам, запахам и своим чувствам в надежде на удачу. Он не стал бежать или ускорять шаг, дабы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания и не показывать панику, колыхавшуюся внутри. Да и бежать было попросту некуда – стелящиеся по склонам холма леса пропитались дурной славой, буквально пожирая случайно попавшего в их лапы путника. Шутка ли: без света, без карты, без тропы, без теплой одежды даже бывалый путник мог бы заблудиться среди чащи, провалиться в яму, упасть в реку или попросту умереть от голода и холода, не говоря уже о диких животных, обитавших там. И не только животных… Единственное шоссе из небольшого городка лежало западнее, впрочем в нем также сейчас не было никакого смысла, ибо оно не имело ответвлений, и в данное время суток движение по нему замирало, отрезая живущих там людей от внешнего мира. Уединенный и самобытный, городок мирно спал в объятиях этого покоя и мира вокруг.  
В кустарнике сзади что-то шевельнулось, и Макото, резко развернувшись, сделал выпад, выбросив палку вперед. Однако дорога была пуста. Обругав себя за впечатлительность и глупость, юноша подтянул палку и глубоко выдохнул, выпуская изо рта пар. Сердце в груди колотилось как бешеное, и ему потребовалась еще пара минут, чтобы унять дрожь и волнение, убеждая себя в разыгравшемся воображении и отсутствии кого бы то ни было рядом.  
В последний раз глубоко выдохнув, он подобрал упавшую сумку, но не успел сделать и шага. Прямо перед ним сидела черная собака с горящими глазами.  
Поджарая, стройная, гибкая и очень сильная – словно отлитая из темноты ночи пуля, она смотрела, не мигая, на юношу и совершенно точно не боялась его. Макото попятился. Он ясно понимал, что перед ним необычный пес – горящие глаза существа отливали искрами самой Преисподней. Оно и пахло чудовищно: смертью, сумраком и Гневом?.. Юноша перехватил палку, сжимая ее так сильно, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. Внутренний голос подсказал, что оно не могло взяться из ниоткуда, а значит шло за ним все это время и, поймав, не отпустит его просто так. По спине пробежал холодок, а на лбу выступила испарина… Несмотря на это, пес оставался неподвижным. Он просто сидел на расстоянии трех шагов и не выражал ни радости, ни агрессии, ни заинтересованности, ни страха… Хотя какой, к черту, страх?.. Макото был готов побиться об заклад, что у этого существа напрочь отсутствует такое чувство.  
-Если ты пришел по мою душу, то прекрати этот цирк, и сделай то, зачем явился. – Юноша выпрямился, бесстрашно делая шаг в сторону пса. Но пес никак не отреагировал.  
Макото стоял, сжимая в руках палку и недоумевал, какая чертовщина творится вокруг. Может, все это ему привиделось, и перед ним совершенно обычный одичавший черный пес?.. Дыхание участилось как после пробежки, а сердце билось так сильно, словно было готово выпрыгнуть из груди.  
-Почему ты медлишь?! – С примесью досады и негодования спросил юноша, ощущая как начинает дрожать нижняя губа.  
В этот момент пес повел носом по ветру и начал что-то неистово рыть лапами прямо в каменной дорожке, оставляя Макото в полном непонимании происходящего. Пес рыл землю под ногами всего с минуту но так ожесточенно, что она должна была готова загореться… Покончив с этим, он громко гавкнул, показывая свои идеально ровные белые клыки.  
-Что там?.. Ты хочешь мне что-то показать?.. – догадался юноша, делая шаг навстречу, не отрывая взгляда от существа. Он не торопился опускать палку, готовый пустить ее в дело тут же, если чудовище решится напасть. Однако любопытство пересилило его. Он сделал шаг и еще шаг, становясь слишком близко и опуская голову к тому месту, где пес рыл камни.  
В этот момент пес зарычал, и Макото понял, не слышит вокруг ничего, кроме звука своего же сердца и чудовищного рыка – абсолютно ничего: ни журчания воды, ни шелеста травы, ни стрекотания цикад. Рычание пса стало еще более громким. Словно в замедленной съемке, Макото опустил голову и с содроганием сердца прочитал единственное слово, выцарапанное в камнях до самой земли: БЕГИ. Чудовище пригнулось и пронзительно загавкало, готовое напасть. Одним резким движением оно перепрыгнуло за его спину юноши и, кажется, вцепилось в темноту и пустоту.  
Макото не стал дожидаться объяснений, рванув со всех ног вверх.  
Всю дорогу обратно, взбираясь по склону холма так быстро, насколько было возможно, он слышал как в темноте к рыку одного чудовища добавляются все новые и новые голоса неизвестных существ и звуков настоящей битвы с устрашающими визгами, плачем, криками, всхлипами разрываемой плоти, отвратительным чавканьем, скрежетом и воплями.  
Только к утру все стихло, а над горизонтом поднялся алый рассвет.


End file.
